Creighton the Cretin
Creighton the Cretin is a comic written by Greg after he quit Zoo-Wee Mama. The teachers accepted it and it was put into the School Newspaper, but Mr. Ira changed its name to Creighton The Curious Student and used it to advertise the school library. In Rodrick Rules, the Comic Artist job was open since Rowley wanted to retire to play with his Dinoblazer Action Figure. Greg wrote this comic again to send it to the school newspaper. It's unknown whether he got selected or not. Personality of the Character Creighton *Creighton is a kid who is loyal of almost everything and does chores to make him look cool. However, people think he isn't. Creighton's Appearance *He is thin, he has only five sprouts of hair, has big round eyes and has two buck teeth sticking out of his mouth. He also has large ears and a tremendous head. Spin-offs in Wimpy Kid series Several Creighton spin-offs were in the Wimpy Kid series along with the original strip. Creighton the Curious Student This was Mr. Ira's "minor edit" to the strip, which turned Creighton into an inquisitive student asking his teacher about math problems. According to Greg, in the original, Creighton is taking a math test and he accidentally eats it and the teacher congratulates him for being so smart. This is was mainly an ad for the school's library, this made Greg quit as a cartoonist as it made him look like the teacher's pet. Mr. Ira likely made the edits due to material being considered to offensive for school. Creighton the Comedian This appears in the Do-It-Yourself book. Creighton is a comedian who makes people laugh but keeps making horrendous jokes. His three jokes were, one was a knock-knock joke and when person said "knock-knock" he would say "Creighton is here", his second joke was the "Why did the chicken cross the road?" but he said he muffed it up and one was a wacky headlines but it was of tragic news like a man getting eaten by alligator, a homeless shelter burning down and a plane crash killing seven people. Creighton the Dinosaur Creighton is performing in a dinosaur costume in front of little kids. They want him to sing a song to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Creighton, however, sings a cheerful song, and the kids hate it. The Song: You should smell this costume's feet, I ain't washed it in six weeks. This made the kids angry. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book *The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book Notes Creighton is the opposite of Rowley in the books, as Rowley has his mouth open every time he appears except for one time in a silhouette. Creighton, however, never opens his mouth to talk. There is only mouth movements such as closed mouth smiles and frowns. Creighton has three special abilities among everyone else: *He doesn't know much about things (example: putting an English muffin in a DVD player and thinking a brick is a box). *He can talk with closed lips, which was possibly because it would look ridiculous seeing him open his mouth with the two front teeth. *He has a body disorder (Huge head, teeth, ears, eyes) and (Skinny body, arms, hair, brain). * Creighton is the first character to not appear outside of the comics. Creighton can also be classified as a "teacher's pet", "hero", "real", "great comedian", "Appropiate child", "child", "cretin". Gallery creightoncallshimselfstupid.png Creightonbrick.png Creightonbutt.png Creigh.png|The Creighton the Curious Student comic. (Mr. Ira's version) Do-It-Yourself Book Creighton the Cretin.png Creighton the Dinosaur.png Category:Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Comics by Greg Heffley Category:Fictional Comics Category:Fictional Characters Category:Greg Heffley Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters Category:One of Greg Heffley's plans Category:Characters created by Greg Category:Greg Heffley's Creations Category:Greg's Likes Category:Retired Characters